Box Full Of Letters
by Rittie
Summary: The Naruto characters write letters to their fans, haters and whoever they fancy... Rated T for now. Not meant to be bashing but could be taken that way.. may contain shounen-ai/yaoi if requested but no shoujo-ai/yuri. DISCONTIUED/UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME!
1. Hinata

With "Blood" on a hiatus (It will be continued at some point don't worry! XD) I decided to do one of those kind of fics... I hope you like it? XD

* * *

**Dear Anti-Hinata Naruto fans,**

I frankly don't know what else to call you. Sakutards? NaruSakutards? Those are the main reasons some people hate me... well guess what. I do not care. *smiles cheerfully* I love Naruto to the bottom of my heart. If you want to paste Sakura-san's face onto mine during my confession, edit out words out of my confession and add it to her fake one and last, but certainly not least, make fanmade covers of Naruto-kun and Sakura-san holding hands in place of Naruto-kun and I... yes that happened... either way, you people can continue to live your genjutsu reality. I don't blame you for trying to break Sakura-san's heart by pairing her with Naruto-kun. I heard they were a 'much better couple than boring and dull NaruHina".

**Yours, Hyuuga Hinata.**

* * *

Give any suggestions onto who you want next and I will do it :)


	2. Sai

With "Blood" on a hiatus (It will be continued at some point don't worry! XD) I decided to do one of those kind of fics... I hope you like it? XD

* * *

**Dear... fans?**

It is nice meeting you... or at least that is what Ugly told me to say. *sighs* I still don't have this 'emotion' thing down pat... *tries to smile but fails* I know that most of you see me as heartless and emotionless and that is true, but Ugly, Dickless and Traitor-kun say that I have an 'emotional' side too... is that what the term 'emo' is used for? Either way, maybe I will give you a nickname too! Everyone needs one! *smiles*

**Yours?, Sai**

* * *

Coming Up: Sakura!


	3. Sakura

With "Blood" on a hiatus (It will be continued at some point don't worry! XD) I decided to do one of those kind of fics... I hope you like it? XD

* * *

**Dear Hinatatards and NaruSakutards,**

It has come to my attention... well putting it BLUNTLY that people hate on Hinata-chan because they ship me with Naruto... alright, if you are already so set with your imagination in which I'm in 'love' with Naruto, why are you attacking Hinata-chan? That is a sign of insecurity, now isn't it? Now that aside, I will say this clearly: I HIT NARUTO BECAUSE HE SOMETIMES BEHAVES LIKE AN IDIOT! Not because I hate him, love him or think it's fun! Also, if you hate me for my pink hair, green eyes and wide-forehead (all of which mysteriously 'vanishes' when I'm paired with Naruto), how DARE you call yourselves MY fans!? Tch, Hinata-chan and I are friends! No friend of mine will be bullied by 'fans'! If you bully Hinata, that means you are no fan of mine. Oh by the way... in case you didn't notice... I LOVE SASUKE!

**Yours, Haruno Sakura**

* * *

Coming up: All Girly Characters! (you know who I mean ;))


	4. The Girly Characters

With "Blood" on a hiatus (It will be continued at some point don't worry! XD) I decided to do one of those kind of fics... I hope you like it? XD

* * *

Normal - Haku

_Italics_ - Deidara

**Bold -** Itachi

* * *

Dear so-called fans

Well... if you call yourself a fan of ours... why are you mistaking as for women?

_Yeah, hm! We may have long hair and feminine faces, but that does not make us girls! We are very manly in fact! Do you want to see how manly?_

**Deidara behave. Other than that last part, Deidara is correct. We are men. Not women. Please get your facts straight. Making 'female' versions of characters only works with the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki. It gets overused and boring if repeated a billion times.**

_What the weasel said, hm..._

Oh by the way... I am a boy too. Just in case you didn't understand that from everything above.

Yours Haku, _Deidara _and **Itachi**

* * *

Coming up: Ino!


	5. Ino

With "Blood" on a hiatus (It will be continued at some point don't worry! XD) I decided to do one of those kind of fics... I hope you like it? XD

* * *

**Dear Sakutards,**

I am a blonde. I dress scantly. I had a rivarly with billboard brow when we were little. All those factors must mean that I am a slut right? Oh you are probably surprised by how smart I sound don't you? Also probably assuming that Shikamaru (whom I have a 'crush' on) is telling me what to do... well guess what? It is always the quiet but loud ones!

**Yours, Yamanaka Ino**

**P.S. **Shikamaru does like a blonde. But it's not me. And yes I'm fine with that... I have someone I like too after all.

* * *

Coming up: Kiba!


	6. Kiba

With "Blood" on a hiatus (It will be continued at some point don't worry! XD) I decided to do one of those kind of fics... I hope you like it? XD

* * *

**Dear KibaHinatards,**

Yes I care about Hinata. *strokes Akamaru's head* Like I do about Hana. Meaning, like a sister. I DON'T like her as anything else. Everyone on Team Kurenai is like extended family to me and Akamaru! *Akamaru barks* So please, don't ship with Hinata-chan just because you dislike her with Naruto, or ship Naruto with Sakura-san or whatever other madness your minds can come up with. A male showing affection and concern for a female doesn't mean said male MUST like her... with that logic, I should LIKE all girls in the Konoha 11!

**Yours, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru**

* * *

Coming up: ? (the reviewer who reviews this chapter FIRST gets to pick!)


	7. Sasuke

With "Blood" on a hiatus (It will be continued at some point don't worry! XD) I decided to do one of those kind of fics... I hope you like it? XD

* * *

**Dear annoyances,**

I know what you call me. Sasgay... traitor... and what not. First, for abandoning the village and team 7. Second, for killing Itachi (which I DEEPLY regret..). Third, for wanting to become Hokage and make Konoha a better place to grow up in. Everyone seems to believe that the position of Sixth Hokage is solely Naruto's... Naruto wanted to be Hokage to be acknowledged... and he is. So why are you being so stupid over this matter?

Also, I'm not gay. As a matter of fact, I strongly believe that I am asexual (if you do not know what that means, find it out... I won't tell idiots what things mean).

And last, but certainly not least, I will kill you if you anything again.

**Not-yours, Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

Coming up once my hands start working again: Kakashi!


	8. Kakashi

With "Blood" on a hiatus (It will be continued at some point don't worry! XD) I decided to do one of those kind of fics... I hope you like it? XD

* * *

**Dear scum,**

As dully noted by my former students (well most of them), your ability to judge a character on his or hers abilities fails. *amused* Prior to the Team 7 you know and love, I failed a lot of teams for having no teamwork whatsoever. In the end, it made those teams better shinobi. The reason I haven't failed Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura back than is because I believe in all THREE of them to be CAPABLE shinobi. I know all too well what everyone says about Sakura. She is like a daughter to me, so please don't speak such filth in my presence. When you become Jounin-sensei, we will see.

**Yours, Hatake Kakashi**

**P.S.** Sasuke does want to become Hokage. I hope no one underestimates that.

* * *

I got a question asking when did Sasuke want to become Hokage... and all I can say is, read the manga? Sorry don't want to spoil anyone.

Coming up: Naruto!


	9. Naruto

With "Blood" on a hiatus (It will be continued at some point don't worry! XD) I decided to do one of those kind of fics... I hope you like it? XD

* * *

**Dear fans,**

Wanna eat some ramen?

I heard it was delicious.

**Yours, Uzumaki Naruto**

**P.S. **Yes, Sasuke-teme wants to be Hokage. Is that the truth? Yes. Am I mad? No. So get over it, dattebayo!


	10. The Legendary Sannin

With "Blood" on a hiatus (It will be continued at some point don't worry! XD) I decided to do one of those kind of fics... I hope you like it? XD

* * *

Normal - Jiraiya

_Italics - Tsunade_

**Bold - Orochimaru**

* * *

Dear fans (if there are any)

Ooooh! I knew it! *makes starry eyes* So many young and gorgeous women are my fans! I'm so popular! *faints with a perverted grin on his face*

_Honestly, Jiraiya is a lost case... I should be going back to my Hokage duties instead of watching the pervert._

**Tsunade-hime, would you like to...**

_Hell no! Not even in the 7th circle of hell!_

**...**

*wakes up* Ah waking up to this is the best!

_SHUT UP! *clobs both Jiraiya and Orochimaru on the heads*_

***groaning in pain***

*groaning in pain*

Yours, _Tsunade (_and Jiraiya and **Orochimaru**)

* * *

Ahhh... that was fun! :D What's next? :D

Coming up: ?


	11. Gaara

With "Blood" on a hiatus (It will be continued at some point don't worry! XD) I decided to do one of those kind of fics... I hope you like it? XD

* * *

**Dear fans,**

As some of you may know, I am the Kazekage. And as such, I have responibilities and jobs inside the village itself. I cannot leave to visit my 'love' despite you ... beings... imagining that. I do like someone yes but it's not anything you might think it is. As a side note, please stop putting me up with Sakura-san, Ino-san and Hinata-san. They are all dear friends. Nothing more and nothing less.

**Yours, Sabaku No Gaara**

* * *

Whoever guesses who I might be talking about gets to pick the next character!

Coming up: ?


	12. NejiTen

With "Blood" on a hiatus (It will be continued at some point don't worry! XD) I decided to do one of those kind of fics... I hope you like it? XD

* * *

Normal - TenTen

_Italics_ - Neji

* * *

**Dear fans,**

_Yes, it's true.. TenTen and I are going out. Have been every since my shameful defeat at the hands of Naruto... only because we don't act lovey-dovey (and the fact that I'm now 'dead'), doesn't mean that I hate her or anything similiar to that._

Neji! *smiles as she jumps him from beind, her arms evoloping him in a hug* You are back!

_Of course I am. *smirks* Did you think I'd really die like that?_

Well for a moment...

_Doesn't matter. I am here now... oh, to all you LeeTen shippers: SHE IS MINE!_

Hehe *smiles wider* That's my Neji! Possessive as usual...

**Yours, **TenTen **and** _Neji_

* * *

Hope you like it :D

Coming up: ?


	13. Obito

With "Blood" on a hiatus (It will be continued at some point don't worry! XD) I decided to do one of those kind of fics... I hope you like it? XD

* * *

**Dear... whatever you are**

I know how I may appear to you. A male being desperate and trying to destroy the whole world because his so-called best friend killed the girl he likes. Well guess what? I'm not hang up on that anymore. I've changed. I'm trying to be a better person now. Is that really so hard to believe? That I'm now proud of my name? Of who I am?

**Whatever, Uchiha Obito**

* * *

Coming up: Sasuke II!


	14. Sasuke II

With "Blood" on a hiatus (It will be continued at some point don't worry! XD) I decided to do one of those kind of fics... I hope you like it? XD

* * *

**To my dear fangirls**

I killed. I cried. I swam in darkness. I don't like you. I find you annoying. Sakura and Ino understood that. So why can't you?

**Never will be yours, Uchiha Sasuke**

**P.S.** This goes to Karin too... tch what an annoyance...

* * *

Coming up: Ibiki! (expect weirdness because I don't know a lot about him ;))


	15. Ibiki and Genma

With "Blood" on a hia

tus (It will be continued at some point don't worry! XD) I decided to do one of those kind of fics... I hope you like it? XD

* * *

_Italics - Genma_

Normal - Ibiki

* * *

**Dear little gluttons for punishment,**

Half of you don't even know who I am. Even less of you know that I have a little brother... *starts to sigh* I don't know what to say other than the fact... why don't you like me!? Genma would like to leave a message too...

_Does anyone even know I exist?_

I doubt it... we are grouped among the lesser known and loved Naruto characters...

_But the person who requested us to write this must love us right...?_

Who knows. As a side note, I love you Idate. Please don't forget that... I did it for your own good.

_Tch..._

**Yours, **Ibiki **and **_Genma_

* * *

Idate, the boy team 7 was send to protect during an important race in the Land Of Tea, is actually Ibiki's biological little brother who ran away from Konoha and got adopted by the Wasabi's out of pity.

Coming up: Orochimaru's letter to Anko! (an unique request indeed...)


	16. Orochimaru and Anko

Normal - Orochimaru

_Italics - Anko_

* * *

**Dear student of mine,**

You are probably still wonder why I left that day don't you? I left you because...

_Zip it, old man. I don't want to hear it..._

But...

_SHUT UP YOU LITTLE!_

...

**Yours, your former sensei**

* * *

Coming up: Killer Bee!


	17. Killer Bee

**Dear siblings from another motha' yo!**

It's Killer Bee, yeah, and this is my rap yo! I'm done chill' on the sidelines... yo you... now to heat things up with my brotha... WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

You know... you know... this rap wouldn't be possible with ya all... cheers drink to that! Yo! *smirks*

Sting like a bee oh yeah... *makes dramatic pose*

**Yours my sista, Killer Bee**

* * *

Coming up: ShikaTema! :D


	18. ShikaTema (And Ino)

Normal - Shikamaru

_Italics - Temari_

Underline - Ino

* * *

**Dear ShikaTema fans,**

We

_Are_

Not

_Together_

Ino

_Lied_

**Yours, **Shikamaru and _Temari_

* * *

**Dear ShikaTema fans,**

They are only in denial. Don't worry.

**Yours, **Ino

* * *

Coming up: Konohamaru and Moegi!


	19. Konohamaru and Moegi

Normal - Konohamaru

_Italics - Moegi_

* * *

**Dear fans!**

Where is my bestie?

_Who cares? We are finally alone.. *blinks at him with a smile*_

But I don't want to be alone with a monster!

_What did you say!?  
_

NARUTO-NII-CHAN! SAVE M-...

**Yours, **_Moegi_ **and **Konohamaru (who is now in the hospital)

* * *

For some reason this felt boring...

Coming up: Inoichi, Shikaku and Chojiro write a letter to their children..


	20. Ino-Shika-Cho: ParentChild Edition

Normal - Shikaku/Shikamaru

_Italics - Inoichi/Ino_

Underline - Chouza / Chouji

* * *

**Dear Children Of Ours,**

You've all grown so quickly! *starts to cry* I still remember the last time that I changed Shikamaru's diaper...

_I know what you mean! Ino-chan was the cutest little girl around when she was born! I remember dressing her up like a doll all day and she loved it! *cries on Shikaku's shoulder*_

And I remember when Chouji was little. *smiles* He always got sick of eating too much at first... but he was always a kind-hearted soul. *starts to cry on Shikaku's other shoulder* I love you Chouji-kun!

_WE ALL LOVE YOU SO MUCH! GIVE PAPA A KISS!_

**Yours, **Shikaku, _Inoichi _**and **Chouza

* * *

**Dear Parents Of Ours,**

_STOP MAKING US FEEL EMBRASSED!_

**Yours, **Shikamaru, _Ino _**and **Chouji

* * *

Coming up: KakaIru! (my first ever?)


	21. KakaIru

**Warning: **Shounen-Ai! If you don't know the difference between the terms "Shounen-Ai" and "Yaoi", it is on my profile so check it out. I won't explain why it's sweet and wannabe fluffy rather than steamy and hot, which is why this fic is still rated T. Sweet and fluff does not equal rating M, even if it boy's love. Great? Great!

* * *

Normal - Kakashi

_Italics - Iruka_

* * *

**Dear fans of ours,**

Yes, we've been hiding a years-long relationship... *spoken in a dull voice* What are you going to do about it?

_Now now, be nicer Kaka-kun... *smiles* I'm sure they are all happy for us!_

Well not the KakaGuy, KakaYama, KakaNaru, KakaSasu, KakaSaku and KakuIta fans...

_Eh!?_

Well Iruka gets over that, I'd like to say: Anyone who tries to harm Iruka gets killed by me. Yes, even you Orochimaru. Got it? Got it...

_R-right... *cuddles against him with a smile* I'd like to say thank you for all the people that do support us! Thank you!_

Yes, thank you. *hugs Iruka close*

**Yours, **Kakashi **and **_Iruka_

* * *

Coming up: ?


	22. Ayame: The Ramen Girl

**Dear fans,**

How many of you even know who I am? Or am I just known as the ramen guy's daughter? *sighs* I swear, everyone remembers me only when I serve Naruto his ramen... other than that I'm easily forgetable! I want to have a bigger role already!

**Yours, Ayame**

**P.S. **Did you know that my name means "iris"? But it can also mean "To wound/kill"... so beware...

* * *

The name meaning is correct ...

Coming up: ?


	23. NaruHina (With Sasuke and Sakura)

Normal - Naruto

_Italics - Hinata_

Underline - Sasuke and Sakura

* * *

**Dear fans of ours,**

Hinata-chan and I are together now, believe it! *grins*

_*blushes* W-we are? B-but I thought y-you liked S-Sakura-s-san..._

Nah... that was just a fleeting crush. *smiles at her* We would like to thank all the fans that were with us all along! *takes Hinata's hand in his*

_A-Arigato... *blushes even harder*_

I hope you keep supporting the Naruto franchise!

**Yours, **Naruto **and **_Hinata_

* * *

**Dear Naruto and Hinata,**

FINALLY!

**Yours,** Sasuke **and **Sakura

* * *

Coming up: Kisame!


	24. Kisame (And his Itachi obssession)

**Dear fans,**

You do remember me right? The beautiful Uchiha Itachi's partner? *eyes go pearly wide* Ahh... you guys don't know anything! You've never see him shirtless, soaked in a waterfall... *faints, blood rushing from his nostrils*

**Yours, **Kisame

* * *

Couldn't help the KisaIta jab XD Don't like, skip this one!

Coming up: SasoDei!


	25. SasoDei

**Warning: Shounen-Ai hints.**

* * *

Normal - Sasori

_Italics - Deidara_

* * *

**Dear fans (hm),**

It has come to my attention that some of you ship me with the brat. Why is that?

_Well Danna, hm, according to the fangirls we..._

Zip it brat. I didn't ask you. I was just wondering. Oh, and we are not... romantically involved. Just so you fangirls can get that through your thick heads.

_But Danna, you said that you..._

BRAT!

**Yours, **Sasori **and **_Deidara_

* * *

I love SasoDei! *smiles* I did ever since the beginning and even after Sasori's death. TobiDei and ItaDei just don't do it for me.


	26. KibaNaru: Dark Corner of Fangirl Minds

**Warning: Shounen-Ai hints. This is an AU from the NaruHina one. Also, I don't ship this so I will be scared for life.**

* * *

Normal - Kiba

_Italics - Naruto_

* * *

**Dear fans,**

I'm rather surprised... that some of you ship us together.. through I honestly never saw Naruto in that light...

_Me neither believe it! But the crazy fangirls locked us into this room expecting something called 'yaoi' and gushing about how I am such a cute 'uke'! What's an 'uke'?_

Erm... don't worry about it...

_I will worry about it believe it! Kiba, do you know what a 'seme' is? They said you'd totally 'seme' me up... whatever that means..._

*groans banging against the door* LET US OUT RIGHT NOW!

**Yours, **Kiba **And **_Naruto _(who still wants to know what seme/uke means)

* * *

It's a request... but still awkward to write... anyways next request will be what...?


	27. Shikamaru About Shiho

**Dear fans,**

There is nothing going on between Shiho and I... I don't shout out about it... but I already like someone...

**Yours, Nara Shikamaru**

* * *

Coming up: SaiIno!


	28. SaiIno: Sai Fangirls Lose

**Dear fans,**

It's true! We are finally together! *gushes happily* He's just this cute and mysterious type! *smiles as she hugs Sai* Say hi to the fans Sai-kun!

_*awkwardly waves at them*_

Isn't he adorable? I don't ever want you to change! *grins and kisses Sai softly* Ja! *waves at the crowd before them*

**Yours, Yamanaka Ino with Sai cuteness overload!**

* * *

This was basically Ino's message of... fangirls, Sai is mine! XD

Coming up: SasuNaru... anyone happy because of that?


	29. SasuNaru: Why It Won't Ever Happen

**Dear SasuNaru fans,**

The kisses were accidents. The dead last and I are not daring, screwing around or randomly kissing around... get that through your thick heads. Only because I don't react to my fangirls proclaiming their love for me doesn't mean that I'm 'rooting for the other team'. Anyways, dobe wants to say something...

_BELIEVE IT!_

And you people wonder why I call him a dobe don't you?

**So-Not-Yours-Or-Gay, Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

Coming up: KisaIta! Yet again XD


	30. Itachi (And his Kisame Denial)

**Dear fans,**

It has come to my attention that some of you 'ship' me with my partner, Kisame. I guess that isn't disgusting like the ones shipping me with Sasuke... *sighs* But Kisame and I are not going out!

_But Angel... we kinda are..._

I mean, we kiss, we hug and we possibly screw around, but this isn't love! And we are not dating!

_But we are Angel... _

And whatever Kisame says, THIS ISN'T LOVE! *grumbles but doesn't fit as Kisame grabs him leading him to the bedroom*

**Yours, Uchiha Itachi**

* * *

Coming up: Shino!


	31. Shino: The Forgotten Bug Boy

**Dear ... whatever you are,**

Just like all my 'friends', you people seem to forget about me a lot too! Am I really that forgetable? *frowns* Tsk, like I care...

**Yours, Aburame Shino**

* * *

Coming up: Sakura and Ino! (not yuri/shoujo-ai)


	32. Sakura&Ino: The Most Hated Unite

**Dear haters,**

*smiles* Some of you hate us for our hair, some for our behaviour, some for the way we dress, and most for our 'lacking' ninja skills. Well we are deeply sorry for trying to save your pitiful lives than!

_Indeed! It's pretty obvious none of them went under year-long and gruelling medical training by Tsunade-sama, isn't it Billboard Brow?_

That it is Ino-pig! Well guess what? We don't care! If you don't like us, make your pathetic selves trade places with us and see how you'd LIKE it!

_Let them have it Billboard Brow! Let them have it!_

And as we conclude this 'letter', I have one more thing to say. I am NOT the only girl in the world who punches idiots for acting stupid. Grow up and deal with it.

**Yours, **Haruno Sakura **and **_Yamanaka Ino_

* * *

Coming up: Another SasoDei!


	33. Deidara: Thanking The Fans

**Dear fans hm,**

Danna and I are doing great! He has become quite nice and gentle with me, but other than that everything else is the same! But I don't mind, because Danna is Danna and I would never want him to change! *smiles* Thanks for your help guys! I would have never convinced him to try if it weren't for your support!

**Yours, Deidara**

* * *

Coming up: NejiLee (The lesser evil as I had a choice between that and GuyLee... *shudders*)


	34. NejiLee: Oh Hell No!

**Dear 'fans',**

All I'm going to say is this: OH HELL NO! *leaves*

_Ooooh! Neji-kun lost the power of youth! But oh well, he is right! We don't see each other that way (otherwise TenTen would have our heads and that's not youthful!) and I also don't see Guy-sensei that way! He is like the father I never had through! *smiles the grin that could blind the sun* Neji-kun! I've told them the truth! Uhm... Neji?_

*silence*

_I guess he left.. no matter, YOSH! LET THE POWER OF YOUTH GUIDE YOU!_

**Yours, **Hyuuga Neji **and **_Rock Lee_

* * *

This was... awkward... through probs not as awkward as GuyLee would have been... hope its still okay XD

Coming up: ?


	35. ShikaTema: The Truth Is Out

**Dear ShikaTema fans,**

How troublesome... but Ino made us admit. *sighs* Temari and I are going out.

_Yes, we are. But don't make such a big deal out of it you guys! *frowns* I dislike fanboys! _

More like you hate them with a passion... *Mumbles*

_What was that!?_

Hehe... don't we have some Chuunin Exams to watch over? *flees*

_Man..._

**Yours,** Nara Shikamaru **and **_Temari_

* * *

Coming up: The weirdness that is KakaIta/KisaIru! XD


	36. KakaItaKisaIru: Overreacting

**Dear KakaIta fans,**

Itachi-san and I are not dating. *sighs* We are dating actually... but with different people.

_Yes. I believe Kisame would not like you 'shipping' me with Kakashi-san here. It would be unwise to do so in his presence. He is prone to overreacting when it comes to me._

Tell me about it... *mumbles*

_You are the same with your lover... now, I need to go find mine before he does something stupid. *leaves*_

Guess I'm left to give you the finishing touch. Kisame and Itachi are dating. So are Iruka and I. And nothing you do will change that. *leaves*

**Yours, **Hatake Kakashi **And **_Uchiha Itachi_

* * *

Well that was... odd... now moving onto... what? XD


	37. NaruHina: Baby Boom

**_Dear_ fans**

O-Ohayo... *smiles* Naruto-kun and I would like to... ehm... ehm...

_Say thank you believe it! *smiles as he hugs Hinata* A lot of you believed in us and honestly, I'm happy you did. Being with Hinata feels free and healthy ... that and I don't get harmed everyday like Sakura probably would have. Not that I don't deserve it half of the time..._

Y-you do, but still... *softly smiles* She is happy too!

_Of course she is! Wants to be our firstborn's godmother, believe it!_

R-Really? That's nice of her!

_Yeah, so if you agree we could name her and teme as godparents?_

*smiles rubbing her baby bump* I agree.

_Great! I'm off to tell them now... *looks at the fans* Thank you for supporting us and we hope you like our daughter just the same! *kisses his wife before leaving to look for his teammates*_

T-Thank you... *goes to rest*

**Yours, **Uzumaki Hinata **and **_Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

I loved writing this one :) Got my feels growing *smiles*

Coming up: The weirdness that is JiraNaru? XD


	38. JiraNaru: I write about women not men!

**Warning: **Shounen-Ai... kinda?

* * *

**Dear fans,**

It has come to my attention that you are not only implying that I am on the other side of the fence, but that I also am crushing on my student! This is outrageous! *growls* I LOVE WOMEN! YOU HEAR ME!? WHY ELSE WOULD I WRITE ABOUT CERTAIN WOMAN PARTS IN ALL OF MY BOOKS AND WHY TSUNADE ALWAYS PUNCHES ME WHEN I LOOK AT HER! *frustrated*

_Ero-sennin, what's wrong now?_

Nothing Naruto. Go back to your ramen.

_Believe it! *smiles and goes back to eating*_

My student is happily occupied by a certain Hyuuga. *glares at the 'fans'* I don't want to hear such trash ever again! Or you will feel my wrath!

**Yours, **Jiraiya **and **_a confused Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

"Other side of the fence" is another term for being gay or homosexual, for those of you who don't know. Jiraiya may be a pervert but he is no homo... trust me *laughs*

Coming up: ChoIno


	39. ChoIno: Mission Get Ramen Girl!

**Dear fans,**

So if you don't ship me with Shikamaru (who, btw, is in a happy relationship with Temari), you ship me with Chouji? I don't hate him but I don't like him that way either. Besides...

_*gulping down ramen as he flirts with Ayame*_

... Chouji like Ayame... a perfect match don't you think?

... if you don't think so, I will poison you. Don't take me lightly.

**Yours, **Yamanaka Ino **and **_a stuffed Akimich Chouji_

* * *

I believe that Chouji could like Ayame. That and Ino finds them adorable. So who am I to go against her? XD

Coming up: Yamato (finally eh? XD)


	40. Yamato: Joining Shino's Forgotten Club

**Dear so-called fans,**

*moves up close to the fans with a scary face* You forgot about me didn't you!? But that's alright... after all, I am feeding the Zetsu army so it would easy to forget me! *starts to cry* It's not fair!

**..., Yamato**

* * *

Well yeah... not feeling depressed enough to write Yamato XD

Coming up: JiraTsuna (or how Tsunade loves punching Jiraiya?)


	41. JiraTsuna: I was 14 for Kami's Sake!

**Dear fans,**

I DO NOT LIKE THAT PERVERT! FOR KAMI'S SAKE!

_But Tsunade-hime, you said..._

I was 14! Didn't know any better... *grumbles* Just go!

_*groans and leaves*_

I will kill you all if I see one more JiraTsuna fic out there!

**Yours, **Tsunade **and **_Jiraiya_

* * *

Coming up: NaruKono (Don't ask :))


	42. NaruKono: It's Pranking Time!

**Dear fans,**

I like Naruto-nii-san. In a brotherly way. Ya know? That's what nii-san stands for... brother. I will let it slip this time because not everyone is an otaku or not everyone is smart enough to understand common Japanese. Moegi and Udon aren't in love with him either.

_Do people hate Hina-chan so much that they ship me with everyone else? *frowns* That's a bit sad..._

Yeah appearently they think she is too quiet for you or something.

_What kind of logic is that? Do they expect me to be with Sakura just because we are both loud? And are those the same people who ship this so-called SasuNaru?_

Ehm... yes to both?

_Alright Konohamaru... assemble the team. It's pranking time! *leaves*_

Right away nii-san! *smiles and turns to the fans* And yeah it makes no sense. If you ship nii-san with Sakura, how can you ship him with Sasuke-san as well? It makes no sense! Sasuke-san is as quiet as Hinata-nee-chan! "SasuNaru" fans pretty much contradict "anti-NaruHina" ones! *amused* Either way, I better hurry before nii-san gets mad! Ja ne!

**Yours, **Sarutobi Konohamaru **and **_Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

Hehe ... I agree really. You can't ship SasuNaru without sounding like a hypocrite for not shipping NaruHina when both Sasuke and Hinata are quiet by nature. So much for that logic lol.

Coming up: Kabuto.


	43. Kabuto: Read First Idiots!

**Dear possible fans,**

*makes sure his glasses are where they are supposed to be* I know that most of you don't bother reading books. Even if they have pictures in them. So please, don't assume you have the right to be bratty and smart until you do. Thank you.

**Yours, **Yakushi Kabuto

* * *

**Important AN: **Guys, I'm not a fragile person by any means. But a guest reviewer left a review that went a little like this "you suck lay of the stupid yaoi". If you are going to insult me, at least be smart first idiot. It's not yaoi, it's shounen-ai (there IS a difference). I also put a warning for it in the summary of the fanfic which means that some of you don't even read it. If I keep getting such stupid non-profile reviews, I will delete this fic. Thank you.

Coming up: ItaSasu (yeah that's shounen-ai *cooes* poor poor baby... want a hug?)


	44. ItaSasu(Sorta NaruSasu): Words Fail Me!

**Warning: **Shounen-Ai... kinda? Supposed to be? OOC as well.

* * *

**Dear fans,**

This sickens me... I believe you should drown in your despair for 72 hours... *smirks slightly with the corner of his lips as he shows SasuSaku to ItaSasu fans*

_Aniki... is feeling cruel today. Appearently, he doesn't like 'being' with me anymore than I like 'being' with him. Why must every brother relationship be incest? Why!?_

Sasuke.

_Yes aniki?_

Calm down, you duck-butt. *smiles as the fans of ItaSasu die one by one* Or else I will show them those kiss scene you had with Naruto-kun...

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..._

Thank you for reading. *nods and leaves with a whinining Sasuke following him*

**Yours, **Uchiha Itachi **and **_Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

Coming up: OroKabu


	45. OroKabu: Oro is Straight! Right?

**Warning: **Shounen-Ai... kinda? Supposed to be? OOC as well. Should be mild M rating for last sentence implication? You decide XD

* * *

**Dear fans,**

It seems some of you ... 'ship' ... me with Kabuto. *hisses*

_Ooh ooh! Really Lord Orochimaru? That's... that's...!_

Stupid. *amused, too busy looking at the fans to see Kabuto's comic heartbroken face* Despite popular belief, I am straight. *licks his lips*

_Eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh!?_

What was that Kabuto? *looks at his form in the emo corner with surprise*

_Nothing Lord Orochimaru ... nothing... *waves feebly still facing the wall*_

If you say so... *turns to look at the 'fans'* Goodbye, you potential food for Manda. I need to figure out what's wrong with Kabuto... this time. *walks towards the figure that is his 'student' and drags him to his bedroom*

_Bleh! bleh Bleh! Oh Lord-...!_

**Yours, **Orochimaru **and **_Yakushi Kabuto_

* * *

That was fun to write! What's next? :D 


	46. SasuSai: An Uchiha's Wrath

**Warning: **Shounen-Ai... kinda? Supposed to be? OOC as well. Should be mild M rating for last sentence implication? You decide XD

* * *

**Dear fans,**

Should I even bother?

_Traitor-kun, look! What is that in my...?_

Shut up! *rolls his eyes before glaring at the fans* Not only are you twisted AND stupid but you now also made me have to explain everything to that guy! And I barely even know him! *growls* You better hope I never find you...

**Not-yours, **Uchiha Sasuke (**and **_a confused Sai)_

* * *

No comment XD

Coming up: More Gaara! (beware if you dislike GaaMatsu)


	47. Gaara: Being Sick Sucks!

**Dear fans,**

*coughs* I'm not feeling all too well... *shivers* I'm sorry that I can not write you a longer letter but... I'd like it if you stopped hating on my only student. My true fans will... *cough* ... know what I ... *cough* ... mean.

**Yours, Sabaku No Gaara **(who somehow caught the flu)

* * *

Poor Gaara :/


	48. Deidara: No More Un's

**Dear fans hm,**

I see that some of you ship me with that artless weasel, that religious nut, sometimes the shark, the money-maker and the leader too... and don't get me started on the Konan and pink-haired... something... ones. *growls* Yes, I'm so annoyed that I didn't even say my usual catchphrase in a whole sentence! See if you hear me say it ever again!

**Yours, **Deidara

**P.S. **I LOVE AKASUNA NO SASORI AKA MY DANNA! MINE!

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry for late update guys. Just like Gaara, I'm not feeling all too well either... *sighs*

**Coming up: **MinaKushi (one of the most kawaii couples in the world! :D)


	49. MinaKushi: Kushi's Wild Side

**Dear fans,**

*smiles* Thank you so much for supporting Minato and I! *chuckles slightly* Hehe, I'm getting slightly nervous from this... *starts to grin* I'm glad my red thread of fate made some fans...

_Actually, Kushina-chan, we are a pretty popular couple._

We are? Well that's fantastic! *smiles at Minato before turning to glare like the Red Hot Habanero that is she towards some 'fans'* Most of our fans are amazing... but some of them...

_*flinches senses her tone* S-some of them...?_

Ship us with our son, Naruto! *growls* And if that wasn't bad enough, they also make stories in which we have other children and we completely neglect Naruto! *turns towards those _fans_ with a smile* Let me make one thing clear to you all... *her smile is now wide enough to split her head in half* ... that would have never happened if we had had more children! DATTANABE!

_Hehe... *waves his hands at the still angry Kushina* I agree with my wife here... hehe..._

Good! *bear hugs Minato and let's him go before he can run out of breath than turns to grin at the fans* For those of you who honestly support "MinaKushi" for what it is and nothing else, arigato! *makes a peace sign* Oh before I end this... STOP PAIRING MY SON WITH THAT ABUSIVE TEAMMATE OF HIS OR I WILL CHOKE YOU WITH MY HAIR!

_Sh-she means it... *shivers hiding quickly behind a desk*_

Now than, goodbye! I hope we see more of each other in the future! *waves than looks confused* Oi Minato! Where did you go?

**Yours, **Uzumaki Kushina **and **_Namikaze Minato_

* * *

**_I'm still sick... so I have no clue how I wrote this... "SasuHina" one won't be up until I hit 100 reviews sorry :) *mumbles* that should give me enough time to get well... tsk..._**

**Coming up:** SasuHina (or the never meant to be in Hinata's book)


End file.
